


Buon Compleanno

by Leli



Series: Buon Compleanno [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... se lasciare i 'teen era stato difficile - e non solo per via della guerra - se anche i 25 erano stati un traguardo pesante da superare - un quarto di secolo, la fine del processo di suo padre, e la relativa condanna, la malattia di sua madre - questo nuovo traguardo sembrava decisamente il più difficile. Lo catapultava senza se e senza ma nell'età adulta. E... beh, nonostante tutto, non si sentiva pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Compleanno

**Author's Note:**

> Postata per la prima volta in 5 giugno 2010  
> Ecco il mio regaluccio di compleanno per Draco, senza troppe pretese.
> 
> Spero possa piacergli XD
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

Trent'anni.

Diamine, se lasciare i 'teen era stato difficile - e non solo per via della guerra - se anche i 25 erano stati un traguardo pesante da superare - un quarto di secolo, la fine del processo di suo padre, e la relativa condanna, la malattia di sua madre - questo nuovo traguardo sembrava decisamente il più difficile. Lo catapultava senza se e senza ma nell'età adulta. E... beh, nonostante tutto, non si sentiva pronto.

Per questo non aveva la minima intenzione di festeggiare. Festeggiare cosa poi? Con chi?  
L'avevano messo a far l'Auror. O meglio, prima dell'inizio del suo processo, il suo avvocato aveva patteggiato per la pena minore. Dopotutto Potter avrebbe testimoniato in suo favore e nessun tribunale voleva mettersi contro il Salvatore del Mondo Magico. La sua pena erano stati cinque anni di arruolamento nel corpo dei Tiratori Scelti. Cioè, era lì che era finito dopo i tre anni di Accademia.

 

Alla fine di quegli otto anni... aveva scelto di rimanere lì. Dopotutto era difficile che qualcuno desse lavoro al Figlio del Mangiamorte, a un ex-Mangiamorte o, se andava bene, a un Malfoy. Certo, aveva ancora tutto il suo patrimonio da gestire, e vi ci si dedicava anima e corpo quand'era necessario, ma quello era il "lavoro" di sua madre. La sua terapista aveva detto che occuparsi di qualcosa di concreto, che la facesse sentir utile, era la cosa migliore per lei.

E Draco era arrivato alla conclusione che fosse la cosa migliore anche per lui.

Per questo non aveva lasciato il suo lavoro. 

I Tiratori Scelti, a differenza del resto del corpo Auror, non necessitavano di un compagno, essendo, per la maggior parte, dei cecchini.

Sua madre lo accolse in Sala da Pranzo con un sorriso sereno sul viso e un pacchetto finemente incartato.

Draco mandò giù i suoi malumori e mise su la sua solita maschera, quella che aveva creato solo per lei, quella che diceva che "va tutto bene".

Scartò il regalo e vi trovò dentro un'Agenda. Non un'agenda qualunque, ma l'Agenda, quella che il capofamiglia si tramandava da generazione in generazione, una sorta di Libro di Famiglia, su cui andavano annotati tutti gli avvenimenti importanti, per lasciar segno ai posteri. La loro biblioteca aveva tutta un'intera ala dedicata a quelle Agende.

"Tuo padre sarebbe stato fiero di te e di come stai gestendo tutta la situazione." sentenziò Narcissa con orgoglio.

"Grazie madre." rispose Draco con un groppo altalenante che gli soffocava la gola. Ora non aveva più scampo. Ora era davvero il capofamiglia dei Mafloy. Se suo padre non fosse stato in prigione gli avrebbe lasciato il suo studio, certo che sarebbe stato in grado di sostituirlo e, probabilmente, lui e sua madre se ne sarebbero andati a vivere in campagna, lasciandogli il Manor come sua personale residenza. Così era stato in passato, così sarebbe sempre stato.  
  


:: :: ::

 

Evidentemente il Mondo Magico se ne fregava del fatto che quello fosse il giorno del suo compleanno e un'urgenza dell'ultimo minuto lo obbligò a uscire come supporto per una squadra di reclute. Ragazzi di una ventina d'anni che lo guardavano con soggezione e adorazione. 

Sentimenti alquanto comuni: la soggezione era relativa al suo status di "ex-cattivo redento per divenire uno strafico freddo e taciturno" - come aveva sentito borbottare da una matricola pochi anni prima - mentre l'adorazione stava nel fatto che era il migliore nel suo ruolo.

La questione che dovevano affrontare era, a prima vista, banale. Peccato che, una volta su cento, una questione banale si risolveva in qualcosa di estremamente complicato. E ovviamente questa era proprio _quella_ situazione su cento.

Dal rapporto si diceva che un mago stava tenendo in ostaggio una coppia, nei pressi di Winchester. 

Peccato che dal rapporto non risultasse che il mago fosse uno degli ultimi Mangiamorte in circolazione che nessuno di loro era stato in grado di catturare e che la coppia era composta da disertori della fazione di Voldemort scappati durante la II Guerra Magica.

Ecco, questi due _insignificanti_ dettagli risolsero la situazione in favore del Mangiamorte e Draco, per evitare una carneficina, venne ferito piuttosto gravemente alla spalla e al braccio sinistro.

Le due nuove reclute si scusarono all'infinito col capo sezione per la loro disattenzione, ma ormai il danno era stato fatto e il Mangiamorte era svanito nel nulla.

 

Al St. Mungo's Hospital, dove Draco venne portato d'urgenza, per la ferita che rischiava o di farlo morire dissanguato o di fargli perdere il braccio, Harry Potter fu subito da lui.

Oh, già. Oltre a sua madre, la persona con cui aveva maggiori rapporti era proprio il Salvatore del Mondo Magico. Ironico, no?

Potter era divenuto un Medimago e si era specializzato in traumi da maledizioni. Soprattutto durante i primi otto anni, Draco s'era trovato molto volte al St. Mungo, per traumi e ferite più o meno gravi e Harry era sempre stato lì. Probabilmente, dopo i rispettivi capi, erano le persone che conoscevano meglio l'uno le carriere dell'altro.

 

"Cos'è successo questa volta?" chiese Harry esaminandogli la ferita, mentre le pozioni iniziavano a causare la consueta sonnolenza nell'ex-Slytherin.

"Mangiamorte alla riscossa." mugugnò il biondo prima di crollare addormentato.

Harry lavorò sul suo braccio fino a sera, e, quando Draco si svegliò il suo braccio era completamente fasciato e il moro stava controllando una flebo accanto al suo letto.

"Dormito bene?" gli chiese Harry, gli occhi verdi che brillavano oltre le lenti dalla montatura moderna.

"Per _cosa_ sono stato la cavia, questa volta?" gli chiese invece Draco, guardandosi la fasciatura che odorava di qualcosa di sconosciuto.

"Una mia ricetta. La sola che, se riesce, può salvarti completamente l'articolazione del braccio."

"Vedi che puoi fare, Potter. Ho impiegato anni per riuscire ad essere completamente ambidestro. Cerca di non farmeli sprecare."

Harry gli sorrise allungandogli una pergamena e una piuma.

"Rimetterti in sesto è il mio lavoro." sghignazzò mentre il biondo scribacchiava qualche riga che pose poi al suo Medimago.

"Ah, Potter!" sospirò melodrammatico "Cosa faresti senza di me!"

Harry gli sorrise sventolando la pergamena "La spedisco e torno."

Draco non lo degnò di risposta, tornando a sprofondare nel letto, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto.

 

:: :: ::

 

Harry tornò un'ora più tardi e incrociò il Capo Dipartimento Auror che usciva dalla stanza del _suo_ paziente. L'uomo gli fece il saluto militare, come se fosse un suo superiore prima di allontanarsi. Harry sorrise, ormai incapace di recriminare a quel gesto.

Una volta entrato gli affidò la pergamena che era tornata indietro.

"Mia madre è troppo apprensiva." sbuffò Draco ripiegando la lettera.

"Che gli hai detto questa volta?"

"Che sono andato a mangiar fuori con un nuovo amico." ghignò guardando la lettera "Lei m'ha detto di star attento alle malattie virali... ma si può!"

Harry sghignazzò sedendosi sul letto e facendo apparire un tavolinetto che pose sulle gambe dell'Auror.

"Non si dovrebbe mai mentire alla propria madre." asserì apparecchiando per due.

"Mi pare che _tu_ stia ricorrendo adeguatamente ai ripari, no?" disse Draco sgranando gli occhi "Non hai nulla di meglio da fare, Potter?" aggiunse vedendo le cibarie apparire nei loro piatti e una candela accendersi tra loro.

"Non c'è nulla di meglio che passare la serata con te." asserì convinto.

"Di' la verità, domani hai il turno all'alba e non hai voglia di tornartene a casa." cercò di capire, prendendo il bicchiere di vino rosso che il moro gli porgeva.

"Nulla di tutto questo. Ti faccio vedere il mio orario se non ci credi." rise facendo tintinnare il suo bichiere contro quello di Draco.

"Come potrei non credere a un Gryffindor?" buttò giù il bicchiere di vino e vide che Harry stava castando un incantesimo per tagliuzzare le cibarie nei loro piatti così che fosse inutile l'utilizzo del coltello. L'accenno di un sorriso fece capolino sulle labbra del biondo per sparire l'attimo dopo così com'era venuto "Davvero, perché sei qui?"

"E' difficile incontrarti fuori dal lavoro... ora che sei bloccato qui ho colto l'occasione..." balbettò Harry assumendo una vaga colorazione aragosta.

Draco rimase con la pietanza a mezzari a sentire quelle parole "Fammi capire... _tu_ vorresti incontrarti con _me_ fuori dal lavoro?!"

Ok, Draco era ormai certo che la nuova cura di Harry facesse venire le allucinazioni. E belle potenti, per di più.

Harry balbettò un altro po' cose fondamentalmente senza senso, prima di annuire convinto.

"Quindi... questo è un appuntamento?"

"Beh... una specie..." il labbro inferiore del moro finì racchiuso tra i denti e Draco si trovò, suo malgrado a sorridere.

"Perfetto. Buon appetito, allora."

 

:: :: :: 

 

Il tavolinetto era stato appena fatto svanire. Draco non avrebbe mai e poi mai immaginato che il Salvatore del Mondo Magico fosse anche una persona così piacevole. Si era sentito bene, durante tutto il tempo, e ora era in qualche modo rammaricato che fosse tutto finto.

Harry si alzò in piedi sgrullandosi briciole inesistenti di dosso.

"Si è fatto davvero tardi..." mormorò, più a se stesso che al biondo.

"E' quasi mezzanotte." confermò l'altro.

"Come lo sia? Non ci sono orologi qui." fece notare Harry guardandolo intensamente.

"Addestramento." liquidò immediatamente l'argomento "Domani mattina dovrebbero dimettermi." ricordò quasi a se stesso, come rammaricandosene.

"Io domani ho il giorno libero." azzardò Harry mordendosi immediatamente dopo le labbra, gli occhi sgranati, fissi sul lenzuolo leggero che ricopriva il corpo dell'Auror.

Il cuore di Draco mancò un battito "Io dovrò starmene di riposo." offrì.

Gli occhi di Harry si specchairono nei suoi e un sorriso fiorì sulle sue labbra.

"Ci vediamo domani, allora."

Le labbra di Draco s'incurvarono appena mentre annuiva.

L'attimo dopo quelle di Harry ricoprirono le sue, in un bacio tentennante e tenero.

La bocca di Harry era dolce e sapeva di mousse al cioccolato e cannella. Ma il bacio fu, decisamente, troppo breve.

"A... a domani." mormorò Harry sulle labbra sottili del biondo prima di alzarsi e avviarsi verso la porta, gli occhi di Draco fissi sulla sua persona, sbarrati e increduli.

Arrivati nello specchio della porta Harry si voltò appena, un sorriso gentile sul viso, le gote leggermente arrossate, la labbra ancora lucide di baci.

"Draco... buon compleanno."

Quando Harry chiuse la porta sentì la risata del biondo riecheggiare allegra tra quelle mura, e anche il suo sorriso si fece ancora più largo.


End file.
